


You Are My Guilty Pleasure

by kkyungy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff (?), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyungy/pseuds/kkyungy
Summary: (unbeta-ed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unbeta-ed)

Nasa bahay kami at nanonood ng English Movie with my cousins and some friends. Ito ang nagiging bonding everytime na nagkakaron kami ng time together, ang mag movie marathon. But since summer ang halos lahat saamin ay kakagaling ng bakasyon with family. 

Malaki ang barkada namin. Some are siblings, cousins and the others, not relatives but still our friends. Only child ako kaya mas gusto kong andito kami sa bahay everytime we gathered, gusto rin naman nila yon dahil yung bahay naman namin ang magugulo. 

"B, i'm hungry." bulong ni Chanyeol na nasa tabi ko. 

"Shhhh. I'm watching." saway ko sa kanya dahil ayaw kong magpaistorbo.

"Nagugutom pa ko, samahan mo ko kumuha ng pagkain sa baba." he said in a low tone.

Chanyeol is my cousin, his brother is Junmyeon and they're youngest is Irene

Lumingon ako sa kanya at tinignan sya nang masama. 

Tinaasan nya ko ng kilay, then he smirk.

"Tch. Let's go." tumayo ako.

"Oh B san ka pupunta?" tanong ni Jongdae, isa sa mga pinsan ko. 

"Bababa lang, kukuha ng pagkain. Gutom pa daw tong halimaw na to eh." sabi ko tapos nginuso si Chanyeol na patayo na din. 

"Sige, pasabay naman ako ng drinks. Thanks."

Sumunod sakin si Chanyeol palabas. Pagsara nya ng pinto tsaka ko sya binatukan.

"Ouch, what was that for?" reklamo nya habang nakahawak sa likod ng ulo. 

"Panira ka, ang ganda ganda na nung part na yon. Bakit ngayon ka pa ginutom." singhal ko sa kanya.

Nagkibit balikat sya at nagpatuloy na naglakad pababa.

 

 

 

 

Lumabas kaming lahat ng kwarto ng natapos ang palabas at tumambay kami sa sala at don nanatili. 

"Ate Lourdes?" tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kasambahay namin. He's also my cousin, younger brother of Jongdae. 

"Ano po iyon ser?" sagot naman ng isang babae mula sa kusina. 

"Padala naman po ng desserts and drinks dito pls. Thanks." Kyungsoo asking her in a polite way. Ito yung gustong gusto ko sa kanya, tho he has a harsh mouth sometimes. 

"So, anyway, what's our plan before magpasukan?" Jondae asking every each of us.

"Sehun dito ka." tawag ni Irene, at tinuro ang pagitan naming dalawa. 

Sehun is my crush since 1st year, and 3rd year na kami ngayong pasukan. Well, hindi ko naman tinago pero hindi ko rin naman sobrang pinagmamalaki kasi nakakahiya din naman ako sa kanya.

Sumunod si Sehun sa gusto ni Irene. Kinalabit ko sya mula sa likod ni Sehun.

"I know what your doing." I mouthed to her pero kinindatan nya lang ako, what the hell!

"Let's vote, which one do you want? I want beach." patuloy ni Jongdae sa plano. Sya ang human planner namin, sya naman ang pinaka-outgoing kaya we dont mind kahit san nya kami dalhin. 

"I agree, I also want beach. Let's do unwind before we stress sa acads, pls." sabi naman ni Irene, mukhang excited na sya at nagpuppy eyes pa ang gaga.

"Ako din, Let's go in Batangas or Pangasinan." Sehun said in a cold voice. 

It's a majority, we are all agreed to go to the beach in Pangasinan.

"Let's do packing tonight and tomorrow then umalis na tayo after that day. Is that okay?"

Umuwi ang lahat bago sumapit ang dilim, excited na sa outing na mangyayari. 

"Ma, may outing kami ng barkada sa isang bukas." Paalam ko habang kumakain ng hapunan.

"Where?" Tanong ni mama. 

"Sa Pangasinan po." Magalang kong sagot. 

"All of you?"

"Oo ma, kasama din sila Chanyeol." Sabi ko habang nakangiti. 

Hindi ko alam pero pinapayagan nya ko agad kapag si Chanyeol ang kasama or ibang pinsan din namin. Pero natatapos agad ang tanong nya kapag sinasabi kong si Chanyeol ang kasama. 

I think kasi alam nila na super close kami. Yes we're cousins but also we're bestfriends, noong mga bata pa lang kami sabi ng mga nakakatanda hindi daw kami mapaghiwalay and we are so protective to each other. But now, we're still like before pero hindi na natatapos ang araw na hindi kami nagbabangayan dahil sa mga pang-aasar nya sakin.

"Okay, just be careful and update me everytime." She smile that showed her dimple. 

Natapos ang hapunan at paakyat ako ng hagdan nang tinawag ako ni Dad. 

"Yes dad?"

"Since pinayagan kana ng mama mo, tell Chanyeol to pick you up here. 'kay? At kung sakaling may dala kayong sasakyan kayong magpipinsan ang magsama-sama." sabi nito. Kilala nila ang mga barkada ko pero dahil only child hindi pa din nila mapigilan ang pagiging over protective sakin. 

"Yes dad." I smiled to him, giving him assurance.

Pumasok ako ng kwarto at saktong pagtunog ng hawak kong phone. 

"Yes Chan?"

"Hello din." Narinig ko ang mahina nyang halakhak sa kabilang linya. 

"So anong kilangan mo?"

"Nag-aayos kana ba ng gamit mo?"

"Ugh, you always do this. Pumunta kana kung pupunta ka, alam mo sana hindi kana lang umuuwi eh."

Chanyeol like staying here especially kapag nandito na ang parents ko. Sobrang close nya din kasi kaya siguro gusto din sya nila Mama.

I'm packing when my door open. 

"Wow ang sipag, kala ko ako pa magaayos ng gamit mo eh." pang-aasar na sabi nito sakin. 

"Tch, dito ka ba matutulog?" bored kong tanong sa kanya. 

"Well, I want to pero baka may gawin pa kong errands bukas ng umaga para kina mama."

Umuga ang kama at nakita ko syang humiga.

"Nga pala, sabi ni dad—"

"Pick you up here? Yeah, he already said that. Nakasalubong ko sila ni tita sa baba."

"They are trusting you so much. Nagsasawa na ko sa mukha mo." I said in a sarcastic tone and smirk to him.

"Oh yeah? Baka nga gusto mo ko palaging kasama. Ikaw din baka mamiss mo ko nyan." sambit ni Chanyeol sakin sabay tawa ng malakas, huh really.

 

 

 

 

9am ang call time. 8:30 na at ito ako kakagising ko lang. I reach my phone and read those messages.

"B?" 7am  
"I knew it, you still asleep." 7:28am  
"Wake up sleepy head." 7:43am  
"Fuck, tulog mantika ka talaga. Kailangan pang puntahan, chicks ka ba?" 8:14am

and 7 calls from one and only Chanyeol. But this one text caught my attention, Sehun. 

"You awake?" 7:46am

Why is he asking me. For sure alam nya naman na sobrang gusto ko sya noon pa man, matagal na kong nagpapapansin sa kanya. Napangiti ako, just one text message and i feel like crazy already.

Nagulat ako sa biglaan at malakas na pagkatok.

"Hoy Baekhyun!! Open this door."

Padabog akong tumayo at binuksan ang pinto. Nakita ko ang nakasmirk na Chanyeol.

"What? Kung makakatok ka naman, sana sinira mo na lang yung pinto diba." inirapan ko sya sabay talikod.

"You're welcome naman sir." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Get ready in 30 mins or else iiwan kita." walang pasensya nitong sabi bago ko makapasok ng banyo.

"Blah blah blah, sungit mo ang aga-aga!" sigaw ko mula sa loob.

Naligo ako at nag-ayos sa loob ng banyo, lumabas ako na nakatapis lang dahil hindi ko nadala sa loob ang susuotin ko. 

Nakita ko syang yumuko at tumingin sa kamay nyang may relo "I'm counting, 5 mins left Baekhyun." tsaka nagtaas ng tingin sakin.

Nagkatinginan kami sa mata at sya ang unang umiwas. I smirk. Lumabas sya ng kwarto. Nagbihis ako at nag-ayos, nang matapos bumaba ako dala ang mga gamit ko. Mula sa itaas nakita kong kausap ng parents ko si Chanyeol. For sure pinapaalalahanan na naman nila yan na bantayan ako. 

Bumaba ako at sinalubong ako ni Chanyeol pero hindi nya pa rin ako tinitignan, nevermind. Kinuha nya ang gamit ko at sya na ang nagbitbit.

"We're going ma, pa." paalam ko sa parents kong hinatid kami hanggang sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. 

"Please do take care Baekhyun, and you Chan mag-ingat sa pagdrive. Sabay kayong aalis ng bahay at sabay din kayong uuwi dito, understood?" paalala ni Papa samin ni Chanyeol.

"Yes tito, ako na po bahala sa anak ninyo. Papagalitan din ako ni Mama kapag hindi." sabi nya sabay mahinang tawa, joke yon? tch.

Nasa sasakyan kami papunta sa kitaan ng tropa. I remember na hindi ko nareplyan si Sehun.

"Yes, on the way na kami." sent. 

Ilang sandali lang narinig ko na agad sa tunog ng cellphone ko. 

"We're waiting already, sino kasama mo?" reply nya.

Tinignan ko si Chanyeol na seryosong seryosong nagmamaneho.

"I'm with Chanyeol. Malapit na kami." I sent it with a smile.

"Mukhang maganda ang umaga mo ha?" Pansin nya sakin. 

"Well, ikaw lang naman ang hindi." Nagkibit ako ng balikat at tumungin na lamang sa labas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nakarating kami ng resort sa Pangasinan. Bumaba ako at nadama ang pinong buhangin sa aking paanan, naka-slippers ako kaya pumapasok ang ibang buhangin sa paa ko habang tumatakbo, pumunta ako agad sa nakitang napakaliwanag na dagat na nasa tapat lang ng resort na aming tutuluyan. 

Huminto ako at tinignang mabuti ang dagat. I'm so amazed how this place is so chill and peaceful. Feeling ko makakapagunwind talaga kami dito ng sobra, ang stress-free sa pakiramdam. 

"Can't take your eyes off?" Napapitlag ako sa nagsalita. Tinignan ko si Sehun na nasa tabi ko na pala. Tumingin ulit ako sa dagat na may papalubog na na araw. 

"Yup, sobrang ganda kasi. Ang perfect timing ng pagdating natin at sunset na." Sabi ko habang sobra ang ngiti at titig na titig sa kumikinang na dagat at may reflection ng araw. 

"Oo nga sobrang ganda." 

Tumingin ako sa kanya at nakita ko syang nakatingin sakin, nagkatingin kami. Una syang umiwas at binalik agad ang mga mata sa tanawin.

"Okay guys! Baka gusto nyo munang ipasok ang mga gamit sa loob?" Sabi ni Irene samin. 

Tinignan ko ang lahat at nakita ang iba ay naglalaro na sa tubig dagat. Nakita ko si Irene at mga kaibigan nya na papasok na sa tutuluyan naming bahay.

"Let's go?" tanong ni Sehun sakin.

I feel like kanina pa nag-iinit ang mga pisngi ko, gusto kong sumigaw sa sobrang tuwa pero mukha naman akong tanga non. Naglakad sya at sumunod naman ako, tinitigan ko ang kanyang likod. 

Broad shoulder, mahaba ang mga biyas, kasing tangkad sya ni Chanyeol but he is more attractive than the latter.

Nahagip ng mga mata ko si Chanyeol at nakitang nakatitig din sya samin, or more like sa akin. I make face to him sabay dinilaan at saka tuluyang pumasok sa loob ng bahay. 

"Andito na ba ang lahat?" tanong ni Kuya Junmyeon, ang pinakamatanda sa tropa.

"Let's see kung sino ang magkakasama sa kwarto, since they have 4 rooms lang and just 2 comfort rooms. Hindi naman ito yung unang outing natin together pero kung may iba kayong gustong magkaroom mate than usual, magsabi lang. But girls only girls." paliwanag nya saamin. "In one room there's 2 queen size bed, so you guys choose." pahabol nito. 

"The usual na lang kuya, para walang hussle sa lahat." suggest ko kay Kuya Myeon.

"Well kung wala namang mag-aapela then we are all settled. Let's go upstairs?"

I'm with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, Irene with Wendy and Joy, Chanyeol with Sehun and Jongin, Kuya Minseok with Kuya Junmyeon and Kuya Yixing. This is our usual set up.  
Pinili namin yung pinakadulong kwarto. Pumasok ako kasunod ni Kyungsoo at si Jongdae.

"Well, infairness naman sa room. It's big and neat, and it feels like home." humiga si Kyungsoo sa kama, dito na kami magkakatalo. Pero we all know na ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng katabi sa kama, kahit gano pa 'to kalaki. Nakita ko syang pumikit at ako naman ay umupo sa may mahabang sofa.

Si Jd naman nagstart nang mag-ayos ng kanyang mga gamit. Ito ang nakasanayan nya, ang maging maayos sa gamit lalo na't lagi silang magkasama ni Kuya Minseok.

Lumalalim na ang gabi. Iniwan ko ang maleta ko sa tabing kama at lumabas ng kwarto. Pagsara ko nung pinto nakita ko sa may malapit na hagdan si Sehun. Nakita nya ko at saka nginitian, nakatingin ako sa ibang direksyon habang lumalapit sa kanya.

"Bakit gising ka pa?" tanong nya nang makalapit ako.

"Hindi ko alam, namamahay siguro?" sabi ko ngunit hindi pa rin nakatingin sa kanya.

"Let's go downstairs?" anyaya nya sa akin.

Bumama kami at dumiretso sa kusina na nakapatay ang mga ilaw, binuksan ni Sehun ang ref na tila may gustong makuha. Lumapit sya sa lamesa kung nasaan ako, may dala syang pitsel ng tubig at bote ng alak?

"Mag-iinom ka?" takhang tanong ko sa kanya, obvious naman B nagtatanong ka pa. "Bakit dalawa? Hala hindi ako masyadong umiinom Sehun." tinignan ko sya at ang hawak nyang bote ng alak. 

"Wag kang kabahan, hindi kita lalasingin. Hindi rin kasi ako makatulog kaya tumambay ako sa hagdan kanina. Since hindi tayo makatulog pareho, i think this one would help." sabay taas nya sa bote na hawak nya. Binaba nya yung isa sa harapan ko kasama ang pitsel at tinungga ang para sa kanya. 

Tumungga na rin ako. Tahimik kami pareho kaya inikot ko ang aking paningin sa buong kabahayan, may pagka-antique ang itsura pero halata mong hindi luma ang mga gamit. I think that's the style of this house, magaling ang pagkakahulma. Pagnasa labas ka ng bahay hindi halata na sobrang laki nito sa loob. Mula sa kusina kita mo ang buong sala, may lamesa na pinalibutan ng mahahabang upuan sa tapat nito may malaking hagdan papunta sa mga kwarto. Walang tv at puro display lang. Bumalik ang tingin ko kay Sehun, nakita ko syang nakakatitig sakin. Napayuko ako. 

Ngumisi sya.

"You look stunning." bulong nito ngunit hindi nakaligtas sa mga tenga ko. Tinaas ko ang tingin ko sa kanya.  
"h-huh?" kunwaring tanong ko. 

"Yung liwanag mula sa labas nagrereflect sa mga mata mo, and i think that's beautiful." walang pag-aalinlangan nyang sabi sakin. 

Napayuko ako at naramdaman ang lalong pagpula ng mga pisngi, hinawakan ko ito at dinama. Bakit ang init naman yata bigla dito sa baba.

"Baekhyun." rinig ko mula sa likod. Tinignan ko kung sino iyon at nakita ang papalapit na Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol, anong ginagawa mo dito at bakit gising ka pa?" kunot noong tanong ko sa kanya. 

"Bakit, hindi ba ko pwede dito B?" sinulyapan nya ko ng tingin at tinignan muli si Sehun habang nakakunot pa din ang noo. Nakita nya ang hawak na bote ni Sehun at tinignan nya rin ang akin.

"Talaga B? Hating gabi na, ngayon nyo pa naisipang mag-inom. Really?" sabi nya na halatang seryoso but in a sarcastic tone. "Let's go." hinawakan nya ko sa braso at inalalayang makatayo. Hinawakan ni Sehun ang isang braso ko. 

"Wait, we're not done yet." sambit ni Sehun in a cold voice, sabay tingin sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nananatiling nakahawak sakin. 

"It's midnight Sehun, kung ayaw mong matulog pa pwes maiwan ka dito. Ihahatid ko si Baekhyun." sabi nya habang nakakunot ang noo at nakatitig lang kay Sehun. Alam kong napipikon na sya kapag binabanggit nya na ang buong pangalan ko.

"Okay lang Sehun, let's call it a night. Thankyou and see you tomorrow, goodnight." nagpatianod na ko sa hila ni Chanyeol sakin paakyat. Huminto kami sa tapat ng kwarto namin nila JD.

"Dito na lang Chan, thankyou." kasabay ng pagwahak ko sa doorknob ang pagdama sa pagpigil nya sakin.

"Please, iwasan mo na sya." sabi nya sabay yuko at tingin sa kamay naming dalawa.

"What? Chan alam mong matagal ko ng syang gusto, ito na yung chance ko para sa kanya. Wag naman pati ito." he's always like this, sa mga nanliligaw sakin. Hinaharangan nya or minsan binabantaan nya ko sa mga 'to. Yes, I'm gay pero hindi ko alam malakas yata talaga ang kamandag ko. 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit mo 'to ginagawa Chanyeol. Hinahayaan lang kita noon. Pero please, not this one. Wag mo kami pakielamanan ni Sehun." binitawan ko sya at pumasok na sa loob ng kwarto.

Nakita kong tulog na sila Kyungsoo, humiga na ko at saka pumikit. I sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nagising ako sa liwanag na galing sa labas, umaga na at patirik na ang araw. Tinignan ko ang buong kwarto at walang nakitang kahit na sino. Pababa ako at narinig ang ingay mula sa kusina.

"Yo Baekhyun, mag-agahan kana." Sabi ni JD, dahilan nang paglingon ng mga nakaupo sakin. Nagkatingin kami ni Chanyeol ngunit sya ang unang umiwas. Tumayo sya dala ang kanyang pinagkainan.

"Oh tapos kana? May laman pa yang pinggan mo." sabi ni JD pero hindi nya ito pinansin at dumiretso na sya sa lababo at doon iniwan ang pinggan.

Palabas na sya ng kusina pero tinawag sya ni Irene.

"Kuya, san punta mo?" takhang tanong nito. Lumingon sya. 

"Doon muna ko sa labas, papahangin lang." Tuluyan syang naglakad.

"Good—" babatiin ko sana sya pero hindi natuloy dahil nilagpasan nya na ko ng hindi binabati o kahit sulyap hindi nya nagawa.

Is he mad? Dahil ba 'to sa nangyari kagabi? What the hell? Ang babaw naman kung ganon lang ang rason nya.

Tumayo na ang lahat para maligo at mag-ayos pero naiwan kami ni Kyungsoo at tumapat sya sakin habang ako naman ay kumakain ng agahan. Naramdaman ko ang tingin nya dahilan ng pag-angat ko tingin. Sinuri nya kong maigi, tinaasan ko sya ng kilay at nag-antay sa sasabihin nya.

"Nag-away ba kayo ni Chanyeol?" tanong nito habang nakakunot na ang noo. 

"Nagkasagutan lang kami kagabi, pero hindi ko naman alam na gagawin nyang big deal yon." sagot ko at patuloy na kumain.

"Hindi naman magiging ganyan ang asal nya kung hindi diba. Pagsalo pa lang nya dito sa hapag halata mo ng masama ang gising nya. Ano bang nangyari?" paliwag nito.

Kinwento ko kay Kyungsoo kung anong nangyari kagabi at nagpaliwanag kung bakit nagalit si Chanyeol sakin. 

"Sabi ko sa kanya pabayaan nya na 'ko. Ayaw ko lang naman makielam sya samin ni Sehun kasi matagal ko na syang gusto, nagpapapansin pa ko sa kanya nung first year kami at ngayon nya lang ako pinansin ng ganito. Noon, kakausapin lang nya ko kapag about sa barkada pero atleast ngayon may interaction na kami kahit konti. At masaya na ko do'n Kyung, pero hindi nya yon maintindihan." inis kong paliwag sa kanya.

"Kilala mo naman yan si Chanyeol, he always want what's the best for you. Ikaw lang naman ang inaalala nyan palagi." 

"Hindi ko alam ba't nya ba to ginagawa, hindi ko na sya maintindihan." I shook my head and sighed.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo and he tap my shoulder. "Tapusin nyo na yan." and then he left me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lumabas kaming lahat sa bahay at nagsimulang libutin ang buong lugar. Ginawa namin lahat ng activities at nagpakasaya sa araw na iyon. I'm with Sehun all the time, minsan si Kyungsoo or JD ang kasama. Chanyeol is with us pero he always with Joy or minsan kina Jongin at sa mga Kuya.

Huminto kami sa isang restaurant para mananghalian. Usually magkatabi kami ni Chanyeol kapag kumakain, pero ngayon nauna syang umupo sa tabi ni Joy. Nagtaka sila pero hindi na nila ito pinansin, pinagitnaan ako ni Kyungsoo at Sehun. Nakita kong tumingin si Chanyeol samin pero umiwas din agad sya ng tingin at mas lalong kumunot ang noo. 

Hindi ko sya naramdaman ngayong araw, umiiwas sya at ayaw akong pansinin. Sinusubukan ko syang lapitan pero inaaya nya si Joy kapag alam nyang papalapit na ko sa kanya, gusto ko lang naman syang makausap. 

Natapos kaming kumain na parang normal lang ang lahat, napaplano kung saan ang susunod na pupuntahan o kung mananatili na muna sa tabi ng dagat.

We chose the latter after that. Hindi na gaanong mainit ang araw dahil mag-aalas tres na ng hapon. Naghubad ng damit ang iba at nagbikini na ang mga babae. Hindi ako naghuhubad ng damit, hindi dahil hindi ako confident pero dahil wala din naman akong ipagmamayabang. My stomach is stick out a li'l bit but still okay. Hindi lang talaga ko sanay nang nakahubad at idisplay ang katawan. 

Naghubad si Sehun ng damit at nilapag ito sa tabi, he showed his broad shoulder and firm body. Meron syang abs at kitang-kita ang torso nito. His deep V line na papunta sa kanyang—

"Sarap naman ng titig mo or yung tinititigan mo yung masarap? Alin sa dalawa?" nilingon ko si Kyungsoo at nakita ko syang nakahawak pa sa ilalim ng baba.

"H-huh? Yung dagat tinitignan ko, anong sinasabi mo dyan?" hindi mapakaling sagot ko sa kanya. 

"Ay sus. Pero tignan mo yung isa don, gusto yatang lumaban." nginuso nya si Chanyeol na naghubad na din ng pang-itaas.

Nilapag nito ang tshirt sa gilid ng puno at nagsimulang magstrech ng katawan. Meron din syang abs at halata din ang torso nito and he also have a firm body. He ran his finger through his hair at nagflex ang braso nito, bumalik sa dati ang buhok at patuloy na inayos until he satisfied.

Naligo at Naglaro kami sa dagat hanggang sa papalubog na ang araw. Huminto kami sa paglalaro nang makitang naglalaho na ang araw sa malaking dagat at nag-iiba na ang kaninang kulay kahel na langit.

Bumalik kami sa bahay at naligo ulit ng maayos. Balak naming lumabas ulit dahil may napansin kaming bar sa malapit. Nakita kong pumasok si Chanyeol pero hindi nya pa rin ako sinusulyapan. Kinibit balikat ko na lamang iyon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabi na at mas naramdaman ko lamig ang simoy ng hangin kasabay ang pagsayaw ng tubig. Nakablack shirt ako at naglagay ng konting eye make-up to highlight it more and to look fierce, naglagay din ako ng kaonti sa mukha.

Narinig ko ang ingay hindi kalayuan, may mga lamesa at mga taong nagsasayaw sa labas. 

Pumasok kami at naghanap ng pwesto para sa aming lahat. Pinaupo kami ng waiter sa pula at mahabang sofa na may lamesa sa harapan. Umorder kami ng ilang bote ng beer.

2 hours before midnight but the people are already hyped. Nasa dulo ako ng sofa at tumabi sakin si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Inikot ko ang tingin ko sa buong lugar, bawat table ay may kanya-kanyang ginagawa. Sa taas ay may mga DJ na mas lalong nagpapahype sa mga tao, sa baba nito ay ang mga taong sumasayaw na tingin ko ay may tama na.

Inubos ko ng isang lagok ang pang-apat na baso ko na. Medyo nahihilo na ko at tingin ko ito na ang oras para sumayaw. Tinignan ko si Kyungsoo at nakitang naglalandian na sila ni Jongin, inggit ako sa dalawang 'to dahil buti pa sila mutual ang feelings at wala ng pinoproblema.

Kinalabit ko si Kyungsoo at tinignan naman nya ko, hindi ko na mafocus ang paningin ko kaya tumingin ako sa dance floor.

"I just go there and dance. Wanna join?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"You're already tipsy, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Kaya ko pa naman, at gusto ko pang sumayaw!" sumigaw ako at tinaas ang basong hawak.

Ininom ko ang laman at saka tumayo, gumewang ako ng kaonti pero nahawakan ako agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Baek, you're drunk. Just stay here." nag-aalalang sabi nito.

Mabilis akong malasing kaya kailangan ko palagi ng kasama kapag nasa ganitong lugar kami, but this time i just want to have fun on my own. Tinaas ko ang kamay para bitawan nya na ko.

"I can manage Soo, babalik din ako. Gusto ko lang sumayaw." then smiled to him.

"Hayaan mo muna, bantayan na lang natin mula dito." rinig kong sabi ni Jongin at ininom ang may laman na baso. Umalis na ko kaya hindi ko na narinig kung ano ang sinabi nung isa.

Habang papalapit sa dagat ng tao ay ginagalaw ko na yung ulo ko kasabay ng tugtog. Tinaas ko ang kamay ko at nag-umpisang gumiling kasabay ng mga tao. Nagpatuloy ako sa pagsayaw, nakapikit ako dahil umaalon na ang paningin ko. Lasing na yata talaga ko. 

Ilang sandali pa naramdaman ko na may sumasayaw sa likod ko, dumikit pa ko at nagpatuloy sa paggiling at mas lalong naramdaman na may tumutusok na sa likod ko. Hinarap ko sya at nanatiling nakapikit, naramdaman ko ang hawak nya sa bewang ko at lumapit pa sya lalo. 

"Your enjoying your night huh?" narining kong bulong nito pero hindi ko mabosesan dahil sa ingay ng paligid. 

"You're drunk, you need to go back there baby." patuloy na bulong nito sakin at naramdaman ko ang pagdikit nung labi nya and I feel the heat shiver down my spine. Hindi ko sya pinansin at mas lalo ko pang dinikit yung katawan ko sa kanya.

I don't know who is this man but my heart is beating so fast and i love the feeling. I want him.

Dumilat ako tsinalubong ang matang nakatingin. Umaalon na ang paligid ko kasabay ng pagsayaw ng mga ilaw sa lugar na 'to. Pumikit ako ulit, medyo nawalan ng balanse dahil sa tulakan na ginawa ng mga tao.

May humawak sa kamay ko at nakita ko si Sehun. Inalalayan nya ko at dinala sa kung saan kami nakapwetso. Hindi ko alam kung sya ba yung lalaki kanina pero pakiramdam ko hindi. Umupo ako at nagpahinga sandali, nakita ko ang kunot noong Chanyeol na nakatingin sakin or more like sa kamay ni Sehun na nakahawak sa likod ko. Nasa kabilang dulo sya ng sofa kaya kitang kita nya ang mga galaw namin.

Hinawi ko ang kamay ni Sehun dahilan ng pagtingin nya sakin pero hindi ko inalis ang tingin ko na na kay Chanyeol lang. Bakit?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unbeta-ed)

Nag-aayos na kaming lahat para sa pag-uwi sa Manila. Those 4 days and 3 nights are great, sobrang sulit ang pagbabakasyon at pagpunta dito sa Pangasinan. Sobrang perfect to unwind and chill, and also good for activities. Nasa tapat kami ng bahay na tinirhan namin at nag-uusap-usap.

"Okay, the usual. Walang mag-iibang daan, kung magsstop over ipaalam sa lahat, tumawag kapag kailangan pero yung mga hindi nagdadrive ang gagawa non. Mag-ingat lahat sa byahe, 'kay?" paalala sa amin ni Kuya Myeon.

"Do you want to go home together? Hahatid kita sa inyo." tanong ni Sehun na nasa tabi ko at hawak ang maletang dala.

"Sorry, Hun. I want to pero baka magalit sila mama kapag hindi si Chanyeol yung kasama ko pabalik." sabi ko sa kanya sa malungkot na tono.

Tumingin sya kay Chanyeol dahilan ng pagtingin ko din sa gawi nito. Hindi ko pa rin makalimutan ang lalaking nakasayaw ko sa bar nung nakaraang gabi. Hindi ko alam pero hindi ko sya makalimutan at yung pinaramdam nya saking kakaiba. Kumabog na naman ang dibdib ko, hinawakan ko iyon. Bakit? 

Pumunta si Sehun sa sasakyan nya at ako naman sa kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Pinagbuksan nya ko ng pinto ngunit hindi pa rin pinapansin, ang hirap naman talaga magalit ng isang to. Ito na yata ang pinakamatagal na hindi nya ko pinansin, kapag galit sya usually after that day lang okay na ulit kami but not this time.

Pinaandar nya na ang sasakyan at nanatili na lang akong walang imik. Tumingin ako sa bintana at tinignan ang mga dinadaanan namin, hindi ko gusto ang pakiramdam na ganito. Ang bigat at parang may dala akong bato sa dibdib ko. Maraming bahay ang nakikita ko at mga tindahan, mayron ding mga tyanggian na mukhang nagkakasiyahan ang mga tao. Mayaman sa mga taniman at mga puno ang lugar. Tumingin ako kay Chanyeol ng mawalan ako nang gana sa nakikita.

"You, still mad?" paawang tanong ko rito. Nag-intay ako ng sagot pero wala kong narinig, nahiya ako kaya tumingin na lang ulit ako sa labas. Ilang sandali narinig ko syang bumuntong hininga, hindi ko sya pinansin at kinuha na lamang ang cellphone.

"I'm sorry, for still not talking to you." narinig kong sabi nya, nagpatuloy ako sa pagkalikot ng cellphone ko.

"I'm just pissed off the whole time, pwede bang pakinggan mo naman yung request ko B? Kahit ayun lang." patuloy nito at isang sulyap ang ginawa.

"Yung kay Sehun pa rin ba 'to Chan? Alam mo ba kung ano yung hinihingi mo sakin? Yung chance na magustuhan din ako ng taong gusto ko." tinignan ko sya at naiinis na naman sa inaasal ng isa.

He smirk at iniling ang ulo.

"Maniwala ka sakin, hindi sya ang gusto mo." sabi nito.

Napakunot ako ng noo.

"Anong sinasabi mo dyan?" inis kong tanong pero hindi nya ko pinansin at nagpatuloy na sa pagmamaneho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naglalakad ako sa hallway ng eskwelahan papunta sa building kung saan ang classroom namin. Magkasama kami nila JD at Kyungsoo, kaklase ko sa unang subject si Kyungsoo at si Jongdae naman ay ka-building namin kaya kami magkakasabay. 

Pinagmasdan ko ang buong paaralan at nilibot ang paningin, naglalakihang mga gusali at napakalawak na lugar. Maraming puno at may mga damo na kung saan makikita ang mataas na entablado. Sobrang nakakapanipago matapos ang mahabang bakasyon. I missed this feeling and im so excited to hang out with my university friends.

Pumasok kami sa classroom at nakita ang mga kaklase na wala pa sa kani-kanilang mga lugar. Umupo ako sa pinakadulo tabi ng bintana, sumunod naman si Kyungsoo at pumwesto sa katabing upuan.

"Napaaga ba tayo or sadyang malalate ang prof?" 9am ang start ng klase namin pero it's almost 9 na wala pa din ang magtuturo.

"Hayaan mo, first day of class pa lang naman. Baka nga nagbabakasyon pa yung iba sa kanila." sabi ko sa kanya. 

Nagkibit balikat sya at kinuha ang phone na nasa bulsa, kinalikot nya ito at hindi na ko pinansin. Kinuha ko din ang akin at tinignan ang mga message na kagabi pa hindi nabubuksan.

Chanyeol is texting me again pero it's just out of concern, hindi ko alam kung bakit hanggang ngayon si Sehun pa din ang pinuputok ng butsi nya. I like the guy pero hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit biglang ayaw nya dito gayong kasama naman sya sa tropa namin at syempre magkaibigan naman sila. 

Dumating ang professor at nagsimula na syang magsalita sa unahan. Patuloy kong iniisip yun lalaki sa bar at yung sitwasyon namin ni Chanyeol pero sa lahat ng iyon ang progress samin ni Sehun. Kinikilig ako sa tuwing naiisip ko kung paano nya ko titigan at kausapin.

Natapos na ang klase na puro pakilala at konting pagtuturo ang ginawa.

"Saan next class mo nyan Baekhyun?" tanong sakin ni Kyungsoo habang nag-aayos ng gamit.

"Next building pa, ang hussle nga pumunta mula dito dahil medyo malayo." reklamo ko sa kanya.

"Parehas pala tayo pero mauuna na ko, see you na lang mamaya." pagmamadaling sabi nito.

"Sandali, sabay na tayo." sabi ko at saka sinuot ang bag sa balikat. 

Sabay kaming lumabas ng pinto at nakita ko si Jongin na kasama si Sehun. Nilapitan ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend nito at niyakap, nagkatinginan kami ni Sehun at sandaling natawa. 

Naglalakad kami sa hallway papunta sa susunod na klase, ang daming studyanteng nakatambay sa mga gilid. Some are catching up and some are having fun for something.

"Bakit pala kayo magkasama ni Jongin? Magkaiba kayo ng building diba?" takhang tanong ko kay Sehun.  
"Nalaman ko kasi sa kanya na magkasama kayo ni Kyungsoo sa first subject and sabi nya magkikita daw sila after non, kaya sumabay na ko para makita ka." dire-diretsong sabi nito.

Parang wala lang kung sabihin nya pero pimulahan yata ko ng pisngi, umiwas ako ng tingin at yumuko ng bahagya. Hindi nya iyon napansin kaya nagpatuloy na lang kami sa paglalakad.

Ang dalawa'y nasa unahan namin at magkahawak ng kamay, minsan nakakabitter din tong dalawa lalo na kapag nagpapakita kung gaano ka-kuntento sa isa't-isa.

Nakarating kami ng building namin ni Kyungsoo pero magkahiwalay kami ng room kaya nauna syang ihahatid. Dumistansya kami para bigyan sila ng oras. Nasa tapat ng pinto si Kyungsoo at nagpapaalam sila sa isa't-isa na parang hindi na ulit magkikita mamaya. Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila at ako naman ang sinamahan nung dalawa. 

"Paano, dito na lang ako. Mag-ingat kayo pabalik." sabi ko at bahagyang natawa. Lumayo ng kaonti si Jongin at kami na lang ni Sehun ang natira. 

"B, free ka ba mamaya after class? Pwede ba kitang maayang lumabas?" tanong nito habang nakatingin sa baba at nakahawak sa batok.

Nagpapacute ba sya? Kasi kung oo, mukhang effective. Effortless nga kung tutuusin kasi cute naman na talaga sya pero hindi ko inexpect na mas may kacute-an pa syang taglay?

"H-huh? Oh—"

"Pero okay lang naman kung may lakad ka, maybe next time?" sabi nito pero hindi pa rin ako tinitignan sa mata.

Pinagmasdan ko syang mabuti kahit hindi sya nakatingin. I smiled just to look at him, he is so cute and really look like a kid.

"I think wala naman akong gagawin mamaya since first week pa lang ng klase...?"

Nag-angat sya ng tingin at nakitang nakangiti ako. Nagliwanag ang mukha nya na mas lalong nagpagwapo sa kanya. Hinawakan nya ko sa balikat at unti-unting tumaas ang mga labi nito.

"T-talaga? So it's a yes then?"

Dahan dahan akong tumango na mas lalong nagpasaya sa kanya, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko dahil sa mga nangyayari. Niyakap nya ko sa sobrang tuwa.

Natapos ang usapan at pumasok na ko sa susunod kong klase. Nagvibrate ang phone ko because of one unregistered number. 

"I saw you two, you never listen huh. " kunot noo ko itong binasa.

Tinignan ko ang paligid sa natanggap na mensahe. Sa dami nang nakakita samin na mga kaklase ko kanina, sino naman magtetext nang ganito. I was curious pero pinagkibit balikat ko na lamang iyon.

Masaya kong nakinig sa mga professors ko na yung iba ay late pa, nagbigay ng mga requirements at nagpakilala lang, meron din namang mga hindi pumasok.

Natapos ang buong klase ko na masaya lang ang pakiramdam ko. I'm so excited to have my time with Sehun.

"Let's catch up guys!" sabi ng isang kaibigan ko. Tinignan nya ko na parang nageexpect ng sagot.

"I'm sorry, i already have a plan. I'll catch up with you guys soon." nakangiti kong sabi sa kanila. 

"Hayaan nyo may date na yan ngayon, tayo-tayo na lang muna." sabi ni Jenny na kaklase kong isa pa habang nang-aasar yung itsura na sinundan naman ng karamihan. Natawa na lamang ako sa pang-aasar na ginawa nila sakin. 

Palabas ako ng kwarto at kinuha ang phone sa bulsa. Same text message but different feeling.

"Where are you?" - Chanyeol

"Where are you?" -Sehun

"I'm done now, palabas na ko ng university. San tayo magkikita?" i replied to Sehun first.

"Why?" sent my reply to Chanyeol.

Sehun replied early and said na susunduin nya na lang ako but i insist na sa labas na lang ng gate and he said okay and now he's waiting outside.

Nakita ko sya at tsaka binulsa ulit ang phone.

"So, san mo gustong pumunta?" pang-unang bungad nito. 

"Kahit saan, it's okay for me. And I think you already have a plan?" ngisi kong tanong sa kanya.

Naramdaman ko ulit ang pagvibrate ng phone ko na nasa bulsa pero hindi ko na yon pinansin.

Dinala ko ni Sehun sa malapit na restaurant. Hinawakan nya ang kamay ko at pumasok na kami sa loob, nilapitan kami ng isang waitress. 

"Goodevening, Do you have a reservation sir?" she asked. 

Ngumiti si Sehun, tinanguan nito ang babae.

"Yes, Sehun Oh." 

Tumingin ang waitress sa hawak nito at binalik ang tingin kay Sehun na parang hindi nya ko nakikita. Ang sarap dukitin ng mata nya na parang si Sehun lang ang tao dito, excuse me hindi nya ba nakikita na magkahawak kami ng kamay? kasama nya ko, hello? 

"This way sir."

Naglakad sya at nauna samin para ituro kung saan ang table. 

"Do you like the place?" tanong ni Sehun sakin.

"Yeah it's so fancy." ngiti kong sagot sa kanya. 

Tinulak nya upuan para makaupo ako, tinignan ko sya at napangiti. I said my small thanks to him. Sya naman pumunta sa harapan ko at saka umupo. 

"Pero kanina tinanong mo ko kung san tayo pupunta? When in the fact, you already have a reservation here?" takhang tanong ko dito.

"Well, baka kasi may specific na lugar kang gustong puntahan." 

"But what if meron nga?" kumunot ang noo ko dahil sa posibleng mangyari.

"I can cancel it anytime, you know." diretsang sabi nito at nanatiling nakatingin sa mata ko. 

Napayuko ako dahil sa hiya, buti na lang hindi ako nakapag-isip ng gusto ko kanina. 

Kumain kami at nagpatuloy sa pagkukwentuhan, salita lang sya nang salita habang ako ay patuloy na nakikinig sa mga kwento nito.

"I didn't know na palakwento ka pala." sabi ko at sinundan ko iyon nang mahinang tawa.

"Masyado na ba kong maingay?" direstang tanong nito na may gulat pa sa mukha. 

Umiling ako nang paulit-ulit. 

"No, no, no it's okay, really. Hindi lang siguro ako sanay since, i think, this is the first time na narinig kong nagkwento ka." patuloy ko syang binigyan ng ngiti pero feeling ko naoffend ko sya. 

Hindi lang ako sanay, usually ako yung maraming kwento at mga sinasabi. So far, i think, naeejoy ko naman yung company nya. Maybe? 

Natapos kaming kumain at lumabas na kami sa lugar na iyon. Patuloy ang kwentuhan namin hanggang sa kung anu-ano na ang naging topic namin. 

Naglakad lakad kami hanggang sa umabot na kami sa park na malapit sa subdivision ng bahay namin. Natahimik kami pareho. Konti na lang ang mga tao dahil medyo malalim na ang gabi, nagliligpit na ang ibang nagtitinda at naghahanda ng umuwi sa kanila. Inaya ko syang tumambay muna doon at naupo kami sa may swing, tahimik na din ang paligid.

May sinabi sya habang umuupo pero hindi ko nasundan iyon. 

"Ano Sehun? Sorry hindi ko narinig." sabi ko habang nakatingin sa kanya. 

"I said—"

"Hmm?" tinaasan ko sya ng dalawang kilay at naging interesado pa sa sasabihin nya.

Tumayo sya at lumapit sakin. Umupo sya sa harapan ko at pinangtungkod ang isang tuhod. Nawala ang ngiti ko at binalot na nang kaba, ito na ba yon?

"I said, I think this is the right time."

Hindi ko sya sinagot, hindi naman sya nagtatanong. Nanatili akong tahimik at sinalubong ang mga titig nya sakin. 

"I want you to be mine Baek, can I... court you?" unti-unti nyang tanong.

Hindi ko alam kung bakit nagulat pa ko sa tanong nya gayong nakaluhod na nga sya sa harapan ko, pero malay ko ba kung tanggal lang pala yung sintas ko tas aayusin nya, joke.

Nanatili akong tahimik at hindi alam ang isasagot, bakit ngayong nagtanong sya bakit parang nag-aalangan ako? Bakit parang kapag umoo ako ngayon feeling ko pagsisisihan ko? Bakit ganito yung nararamdaman ko gayong tinatanong na nya ko nang maayos?

"A-ah Sehun kasi ano uh." umiwas na ko sa titigan namin at hindi na naging sigurado sa isasagot. 

Hindi ba gusto ko sya? Hindi ba ito naman gusto ko, na magustuhan din nya ko? Bakit ngayon parang iba na yung gusto ko? Bakit parang—

"It's okay kung hindi ka pa handa, you know i can wait."

"N-no, no nagulat lang ako."

"Masyado bang mabilis?" nag-aalalang tanong nito sakin.

"Hindi ko alam?" 

"It's okay if you can't decide right now, pag-usapan na lang natin ulit sa ibang araw." nginitian nya ko at saka tumayo.

"Gusto mo hatid na kita sa inyo? Mukhang pagod kana." 

Naglakad sya papalayo sakin, tumayo ako at lakad-takbo ko syang sinundan. Nang maabutan, hinala ko ang braso nya para makaharap sya sakin.

"Sehun, I'm sorry." nakayukong sabi ko dito.

Hindi sya nakasagot agad. Tinaas ko ang tingin ko at nakita ko syang nakatingin sa ibang direksyon. Ngumiti ako at nagpatuloy. 

"I'm sorry kung hindi ako nakasagot agad. And now, my answer is yes."

Bigla syang napatingin sakin, unti-unting lumiwanag ang mukha nito at saka ako niyakap.

"Yes! Thankyou, thankyou! I promise na hindi ka magsisisi" sigaw nito habang tumatalon talon na parang nanalo sa lotto. 

Tinigan nya ko na parang kinakabisado ang buong mukha at saka naramdaman ang mga labi nya sa noo ko. Nag-aalala lang naman ako diba, sya pa rin naman ang gusto ko. 

Naglalakad kami pauwi at nanatiling hawak nya ang kamay ko, masaya ang pakiramdam ko pero may bumabagabag na hindi ko maintindihan. Malapit na kami sa bahay nang maaninag ang isang tao na nasa tapat nito at mukhang may iniintay.

"Chanyeol?" bulong ko sa sarili.

Tumingin sya sa gawi namin at nakita nya kami, ilang sandali lang ay lumapit na sya. Nakita ko ang kunot nyang noo dahilan nang pagtanggal ko sa hawak-kamay namin ni Sehun.

"Baekhyun." walang emosyon nya kong tinignan. "It's already late, nasa labas ka pa."

"Eh? Bakit tatay ba kita?" pang-aasar kong sabi sa kanya.

Hindi nya iyon pinansin at nanatili lang nakatingin sakin na walang emosyon, okay alam ko na hindi sya makikipagbiruan. I sighed.

"May pinuntahan lang kami ni Sehun, tapos niyaya ko syang tumambay muna sandali sa may katabing park." paliwanag ko sa kanya.

"Baek." tawag ni Sehun sakin.

Tinignan ko sya at nag-antay ng sasabihin.

Nalipat ang tingin nya kay Chanyeol.

"It's my fault, wag mo syang pagalitan. Ako na lang magpapaliwanag sa parents nya." sabi nito kay Chan.

Hinawakan nya ulit ang kamay ko at nagbadyang maglakad pero hinarangan ito ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi magugustuhan ng parents ni Baekhyun kapag nakita kayong magkasama ngayon." sabi nito pero sakin pa din nananatili ang titig. 

"Sehun, it's okay. Ako na lang ang magpapaliwanag kina mama kung bakit ako nalate ng uwi." 

Gusto ko syang ipakilala sa parents ko but not now, for sure papagalitan ako ng mga yon gayong hating gabi na ko nakauwi. Baka hindi pa maging maganda ang paningin nila kay Sehun.

"Pero Baek—"

"No, Sehun. Not now. Kailangan mo na ding umuwi at baka hinahanap kana sa inyo." nakangiti kong sabi sa kanya.

"Okay, I'll text you when i get home and you call me after huh?"

Nagkatinginan muna sila ni Yeol bago sya tuluyang umalis. Papasok ako ng bahay nang magsalita si Chanyeol. 

" "Baek" huh? Meron na agad petname, nice." sarcastic na sabi nito sakin.

Hinarap ko sya at tinitigan ng masama, naiinis ako sa mga sinasabi nya. Bakit lahat ng iyon palaging tama?

"Bakit ba ayaw na ayaw mo don sa tao ha? Wala naman syang ginagawang masama." inis kong sabi dito.

Umiwas sya sa tingin ko at tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

"Alam mo, hindi talaga kita maintindihan eh. Ang init-init ng dugo mo sa kanya, bakit ha?" singhal ko. 

Inis na inis na ko sa inaasta nya, bakit nya ba ko pinagbabawalan. Hindi nya hawak ang desisyon ko sa buhay kaya wala syang karapatan na pigilan ako sa kung ano ang gusto kong gawin.

"Bakit hindi mo sabihin kung ano ang ginawa nung tao sayo at bakit ka nagagalit sa kanya huh? Siguro kasi wala, diba? Wala naman talaga kasi alam nating pareho na mabait si Sehun, Chanyeol!" wala na kong paki kung marinig ang pagtatalo namin sa loob. 

"Subukan mong mangielam sakin, samin ni Sehun ngayon, hinding hindi na kita kakausapin!" sigaw ko sa kanya at saka sya inirapan. Nagmartsa para iwan sya doon sa labas. Immature na kung immature, wala na kong paki. 

Habang binubuksan ko yung pinto, naramdaman ko ang hawak nya sakin at hinila ako sa kung saan. Ang daming tanong na pumapasok sa utak ko pero hindi ko naman masagot at hindi ko rin magets kung bakit ganito ang nangyayari saming dalawa. Nakita ko ang bakod ng bahay namin, dinala nya pala ko sa likod-bahay.

Nagkatinginan kami at para syang disappointed sa ibang bagay or something. Ano ba gumugulo sa utak nya? kasi ako din naguguluhan na! 

"Chan?" mahinahon kong tawag sa kanya. 

Hindi ko magawang magalit lalo na kapag ganyan yung emosyon na pinapakita nya sakin, nanlalambot ako at gusto ko na lang syang yakapin at magsorry sa sagutan namin kanina. Tumingin sya sa baba at saka nagsimulang magsalita.

"You want to know kung bakit ako nagkakaganito?" tumingin sya sakin at mas lalo akong nanlambot sa nakikita ko sa mga mata nya. "Kung bakit hindi ko gusto ang mga lalaking lumalapit sayo? Oo, Baekhyun, hindi lang si Sehun."

Nagulat ako pero hindi ko nagets. Lalong kumunot ang noo ko. 

"A-anong—"

"Naiinis ako kapag may mga lalaking nagbabalak na ligawan ka, kahit yung mga gusto lang lumapit sayo Baekhyun naiinis ako. Kaya anong sa tingin mo ang gagawin ko? Hayaan lang sila? Hindi B!" frustation na ang nakikita ko sa kilos at tono nya. "Oo, inaamin ko. Binantaan ko silang lahat na wag lumapit sayo, Bakit? Hindi dahil ayaw ko sila para sayo B pero dahil ayaw kong mapunta ka sa iba. Ano, hindi mo pa rin maintindihan?" patuloy nito. 

"Baekhyun, gusto kita!" sigaw nito.

"C-Chany—" nauubusan na ko ng hininga sa mga sinasabi niya pero mas lalo kong nagtaka sa huli. 

Tumingin ito sa langit, yumuko at saka nagbuntong hininga. Hinawakan ako sa magkabilang balikat at tinitigan ako sa mga mata.

"I like you B. I really really like you, uh no." ngumiti sya nang malungkot at saka nagpatuloy sa susunod na sasabihin. 

"I'm already inlove with you Baekyun."

"w-what?—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kkyungy on twitter ;;;;


End file.
